Hallelujah
by JJ CJ
Summary: (SLASH Cont.HPDM) One-shot Songfic to the tune of..badabum! Hallelujah. Two lost souls find each other. I like to think of this as sweet and fluffy! :;Grin:: R&R please!


**Hallelujah**

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

Harry stared out the window, watching the moonlight play over the lake. It was late, and he should have been sleeping but tonight......tonight his mind was restless. It kept playing the same scene over and over behind his eyes. He sighed, whishing things were simpler.....

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

Harry was sitting on the front steps of teh school, his mind wandering. He was bathed in the glow of the full moon, his dark hair highlighted in this way. His eyes we closed and he was leaned back against his hands, enjoying the calm serenity of the night.

Draco peered out of the front door of the school, watching for any teachers or Filch....his eyes alighted on the vision before him. He let out a silent breath at the beauty of the scene. Not wanting to disturb the beautiful boy before him he quietly slipped back inside.

When he reached the dungeons, a very irate young woman was waiting for him. His supposed 'girlfriend' tied him down to one of the chairs in the common room. She slapped him. She insulted him.

He whispered a broken hallelujah, his voice barely heard as she turned away from him for the last time.

_

Maybe I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah 

_

Draco slowly walked the stairs up to the astronomy tower. His mind was on the scene a few nights previous..... why had he decided not to bother the beautiful Golden Boy of Gryphindor? His mind was whirling trying to figure out exactly what was happening.....

As he walked into the astronomy room, he barely noticed the invisiblity cloak lying on the floor, just as he barely noticed the young man staring out the windows.

Suddenly their eyes met, as both students looked up at the same time. Harry drew in a surprised gasp.

Draco didn't even breathe.

They stared at each other for a full two minutes. Finally a small smile bloomed on Harry's lips.

A whispered phrase slipped throuh his mind, though he didn't know that the other boy heard ti too as it slipped from his subconciosu into his voice.

_

There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah 

_

Draco breathed in the scent of the other boy's hair as the sat embracing one another on the seat that had been previously occupied by a single tennant. They sat together, watching the stars in silence. The darkness of the night seemed to be something to be reveered and broken by words. So teh sat in comfortable silence.

_

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah 

_

Years passed, wars were fought, lives destroyed, other given, some saved....The two never forgot that night in the Astronomy tower.

Harry and Draco graduated the school they had spent the better part of their young lives in.

Voldemort was destroyed. Sirius was pardonned. Lucius Malfoy was arrested. A new generation of students entered the Castle, this time with no fear of a war exploding on thier very doorstep.

One Fateful morning, Harry awoke, left his room, careful to not wake his sleeping companion. he watched from his window as the sun rose over the forest.

A pair of arms encicrled his waist.

"You woke up."

"Mm-Hmm..."

"I tried not to wake you."

"You didn't."

"Good. Ready for a new year?"

A smile grew on his companion's face. "Always, love."

Harry turned around and looked into Draco's eyes. "Um....I was wondering...." He pulled a small box from his pocket, and opened it, not trusting his voice.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


End file.
